A Fight
by CrazyZimGirl97
Summary: After getting into a fight Eddy realizes how much he needs his 2 friends...expecaly Double D  EddyXEdd
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction readers!**

**This is my new fanfic and my first Ed Edd n Eddy one as well and this is also my first Yaoi so...this is full of firsts for me.**

**And for those of you who have read my other fanfics I am going to update my other stories soon...I promise!**

**Anyway there are some sex scene later on in the story...so...if you don't like yaoi don't read this!**

**So here we go! The first chapter to A Fight! enjoy! :P**

**Chapter 1 The Fight**

I stomped down the hallway feeling their eyes burning the back of my head. My blood was bowling with anger as my fists were clenched tightly. My head was throbbing and my throat was burning from all the yelling I'd done only seconds ago. As I walked out the school's front doors I kicked the railing on the stairs as hard as I could.

_How could they think I would do something like that!_ I yelled in my head as I kicked the rail again.

_I would never do that! Never!_

As I walked down the stairs my foot started throbbing as much as my head was. As I slowly got closer to my house my anger slowly turned into sadness. My best friends, practically my brothers, believed that stupid rumor over my own words. I hate them for it! Hate, hate, HATE them! I've never hated them but this just pissed me off!

My anger slowly grew inside of me again as I finally reached the Cu l-de-sac. With my house incite I walked faster knowing I could be alone in a few short minutes. Lonesomeness was all I needed right now, to calm down and forget about the day. I jumped my fence landing on my throbbing foot shooting pain up threw my leg. I limped threw my backyard to my bedroom door. As I reached the patio I heard Edd call my name from the other side of the fence I had just jumped.

"Eddy! We need to talk about this!" I heard him say as I opened my bedroom door.

"Don't come near me Sockhead!" I yelled slamming my door as hard as I could.

I threw my book-bag at my door before I jumped onto my unmade bed. As my body heat slowly warmed my cold bed I clenched my covers in anger.

_I swear if they knock on my door I'm gonna Kill'em! _I thought clenching my covers harder.

And of course in Double D then shortly after Ed fashion they knocked on my door.

"Eddy please! We need to discuss this!" I heard Double D say with a hurt tone.

"What part of don't come near me do you not understand!" I sighed pulling a pillow over my face.

"Eddy were sorry! It was a mistake!" Double D pleaded.

"We are sorry Eddy! Please forgive us so we can be chums again!" Ed sobbed.

"Go away!" I yelled threw my pillow.

I heard no response as Ed's sobbing grew louder. I clenched my pillow hard wanting to do the same to their throats. I'd never thought I'd want to choke my best friends, but today was different.

"Eddy we-"

"DO YOU TWO NOT UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T WANT YOU AROUND ME! I DON'T LIKE YOU! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! NOW TAKE YOUR NON-TRUSTWORTH ASSES AND GET OFF MY LAWN AND OUT OF MY LIFE!" I breathed in waiting for a response. I heard nothing but Ed's sobs getting louder than a quiet weep from Double D.

"F-Fine then if that's how you feel this friendship is over!" Double D yelled threw his sobs.

"Come on Ed." He sobbed as they began to walk away.

_What did I just do?_ I asked myself.

I jumped up running tords my door. I threw open the door running outside scanning the yard for my friends.

"Ed! Double D! Come back I'm sorry!" I yelled running to the side of my house looking for them.

I ran out into the Cu l-de-sac looking everywhere for them, but no sign of them anywhere made tears come to my eyes.

"What have I done?" I whispered.

I dropped to my knees as sadness overwhelmed me. Tears slowly ran down my cheeks. I cupped my hands over my face catching my tears, also making my sods louder.

"I'm sorry you guys...I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Edd's P.O.V.<strong>

I'd never imagined me sitting in Ed's room curled up in his dirty recliner crying my eyes out over Eddy. My hands were cupped over my face drenched with my tears. My sobs were loud but Ed's was louder. I looked over at him sitting on his bed crying like I've never seen him do before. His stripped shirt was wet from his tear same as mine. I could tell that he was hurt more then I was. He and Eddy have been friends practically since birth. I came into the picture 3 year later. I wiped my tears away as I stud up and started walking tords Ed. I sat down next to him and wrapped my arm around him shoulder patting it.

"Ed...it's gonna be ok." I said in my caring voice.

"Eddy hates us Double D!" he sobbed hugging me.

I patted Ed's back as his tears socked into my already wet shirt. Ed's sobs became muffled as he buried his face into my chest. I wanted him to stop crying. I hate seeing Ed cry. But I hated it even more knowing that Eddy our best friend was the reason why.

"Eddy doesn't hate us Ed...he just...doesn't appreciate our company at the moment. I bet you tomorrow...he'll come apologize and well be best friends again!" I said in the happiest tone I could do at the time.

"No he won't!" Ed sobbed.

"Ed please stop crying." I said rubbing his back.

"Eddy hates us! Were never going to be friends again!" He sobbed even louder.

"Ed please..." I said looking down at him.

"And even if Eddy does apologize you'll still be mad at him!" he sobbed.

I looked up shocked at what he said.

"Ed...how can you say that?" I asked almost in a hurtful voice.

"You told Eddy that our friendship was over! He hates us and you hate him!" He said lifting his head up looking at me.

His light green eyes were full of hurt and sadness, as his Red hair was in his face most of it stuck to his forehead from his tears.

"Ed I don't hate Eddy! I don't hate anyone! I was angry when I said that statement. I didn't mean it Ed. I'm sorry is I upset up." I said looking deep into his sad eyes.

He wiped his face on his dark green jacket sleeve. He looked at the ground for a minute then back at me. I smiled trying to cheer him up. He sniffed a few more times as his mouth quivered.

"It's ok Double D." he said wiping his face off again.

I smiled as I patted Ed's back. He looked up at me half smiling with his mouth still quivering.

"Are you going to stop crying now, Ed?" I asked.

He nodded as he leaned in and hugged me tightly.

"Good." I smiled returning his hug.

_Eddy...i wish you could see how much you mean to us._

* * *

><p><strong>Eddy's P.O.V<strong>

_This friendship is over! _Edd's voice played over and over again in my head. Gripping my heart in pain every time it echoed back.

_This friendship is over!_ Edd's voice was angry and full of hate.

My tears had finally stopped, leaving dry tear streaks down my cheeks. I was still sniffing as I always do when I cry. I'd crawled back into my room and onto my bed. I was holding a picture frame in my hands that displayed my favorite picture inside.

The picture was taken on our last day of 8th grade. Me, Ed, and Double D standing together in front of the school. Me and Double D were tightly under Ed's arms with smiles on our faces. Double D's long blonde hair was out of his face long enough to see his brown eyes and big smile. Ed's light green eyes were shut in happyniess with his red messy hair going everywhere. On the opposite side of Ed I was doing my normal Fonzy pose with my finger pointed at the camera and on of my blue eyes shut in a wink. My black hair was spiked in the front leaving the rest flat.

It had been two years since that picture was taken. We were so happy back then. No problems with grades, girls, drama, or with each other. Our friendship slowly started to deteriorate as time passed. But the past week had been a true kick in our friendship's crouch. Expectantly today.

_This friendship is over!_

I sighed heavily wishing those good times could come back. I looked at my clock seeing it was only 5:30. I looked back at the picture wishing we could be that way again. I looked out the window seeing my backyard as I wondered what they were doing. They were probably having a good time together without me bossing them around. I wish I could be there with them. Sharing jokes, stories, and talking about our future, which we had been doing a lot lately. I was going to become a stock broker for a huge company in New York. Ed was going to write his own comic book series. And Double D was going to be a professor for a University in Washington D.C. We all knew that we'd probably never see each other again after high school. But for years we've planned to retire after 30 years in the business then move back to the Cu l-de-sac and spend out golden years together. I smiled. I'd always loved that plan. Even thou I knew it was never going to happen.

_This friendship is over!_

Edd's voice seemed to get calmer every time it ehcoded back.

I looked back down at the picture concentrating on Double D. After looking at him for a while I realized how good looking he was. How perfect his form was, how beautiful his brown eyes were,and how his smile made him irresistible to look at. I smiles as I felt my cheeks get hot.

_What the hell are you doing, Eddy!_ I yelled in my head.

I shock my head breaking my concentration on Edd. I threw the picture making it land on the floor with a thump. I pulled the covers over my head as I layed my head on a pillow.

_Why the hell are you thinking about Double D like that?_ I asked myself.

I clenched my pillow tightly as I argued with myself.

_You can't be thinking about you're best friend like that!_ I felt my cheeks get hot as a picture of Double D smiling at me popped into my head.

"_Hi Eddy." _he said with a slight blush on his face.

For some strange reason I felt eiralsed as he said my name.

_Stop it Eddy! Stop it!_ I yelled in my head as sweat started to form on my forehead.

I clenched my pillow harder as I wondered into a daydream. Soon turning into a real dream as I silently fell asleep.

**Did u like it! I hope you did! **

**Eddy's so confused...and he's a jerk...but he's Eddy so he has to be that way!**

**Anyway...I'll update asap! I promise!**

**R&R plz! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of fanfic world! I finally got around to typing the second chap to this story! Sorry it toke me so long...my friend keeps wantin me to finish my other yaoi's... And I'm mostly done with them so I'm gonna work on this one!**

**So here it is! The second chap of a fight!  
>Oh yeah! I don't own Ed Edd or Eddy...*sigh* sadly...anyway here it is!<strong>

**I dedicate this chapter to Mia-chan return, Animlover 210,RanbowSparklexx, and last but not least robotfactory! Thanks for the review you guys! U all get a hug from any Ed u chose and a cookie made by me! Oh yeah and I think I got the salt and the sugar mixed up before I made them...huh...aw well...**

**Chapter 2**

**Eddy's P.O.V**

"Oh Eddy." Edd's sweet voice said as he came closer to me. I toke a step closer to him wanting to hold him in my arms. He walked closer to me as I watched his perfect body move in rhythm. He gently wrapped his arms around my neck, his soft skin brushing mine. A sweet smile came across his face making me want him more.  
>"Double D..." I said as a smirk grew across my face.<br>"Hi Eddy..." he said in a soft whisper.  
>I stud there for awhile looking at his gorgeous face. Not a blemish or a freckle dared to touch his flawless face. I listened to him breathing in and out loving every second of it. I wrapped my arms around his thin waist pulling him closer. Our bodies now touching I leaned closer to his face resting my forehead on his. Edd began to giggle as I moved closer to his lips.<br>"This friendship is over!" Edd yelled pushing himself away from me.  
>Hate had replaced his loving expression as tears started to form in his eyes.<br>"We said we were sorry but you still pushed us away!" he yelled as his tears over flowed, running down his cheeks.  
>"Double D, I'm sorry!" I said grabbing his hand.<br>"I told you this friendship is over!" he said pulling his hand out of my grip.  
>"Double D, please! Give me another chance! I can't live without you and Ed! Please forgive me!" I said as sadness slowly grew in me.<br>"It's over Eddy!" he sobbed as he turned his back to me and started to walk off.  
>"Double D! Wait!" I ran torrid him only watching him walk away farther and farther from me. I ran faster only to see him slowly disappear from my site.<br>"Double D!" I yelled as my tears overflowed mixing with my sweat that had run down my face. I ran and ran, not catching up to him at all. My breath was now heavy gasps as the last bit of him vanished from my site.  
>"Double D! No!"<br>"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
>I jolted upward yelling at the top of my lungs. I stopped yelling to gasp for air. Sweat was all over my body making it clear I was hot. I looked around the darkness barley able to see the outline of my furniture and the end of my bed.<br>"It was only a dream..." I sighed whipping off my forehead with my covers throwing them off trying to cool myself down. As my covers moved to the other side of the bed it soothed over the result of my dream (before it got all depressing) My face become hot imedently as I got up to go to the bathroom and fix my "little problem".  
>OK it's official! I'm in love with sockhead!<p>

10 minutes later...

After taking care of little Eddy, I crawled back into bed trying to go back to sleep. I wanted to have that dream again...or...at least the beginning anyway. I eventually fell asleep, but it turned out to be a dreamless sleep. I woke up the next morning thinking about Double D. Threw out the day I would pick up my cell phone going threw my contacts till I reached Double D's number. I'd hold my finger over the call button relating weather I should press it or not. Bit in the end I would close my phone sighing.  
>I wanted to hear his voice. I wanted to hear his sweet voice say my name. I wanted to apologize and that I wanted him and Ed back. But I was to much of a pussy to press the call button or walk over to his house and knock on the door. As the sky grew darker I crawled into bed still thinking about him. His amazing smile, his perfect form with curves in all the right places. I smiled as chills went up my spine.<br>Double D...if only you knew.

**Two days later...**

Walking to school all by myself sure did make me feel lonely. I knew that today was going to be hell. Between dealing with that stupid rumor and trying to ignore Ed and Double D this day was going to suck.  
>As I walked alone down the sidewalk as breeze rolled by making a shiver run down my spine. This made me realize how much I missed the warmth of Ed. I sighed thinking about how much I must have hurt him. Ed didn't deserve that at all. I hate seeing him cry it always hurt me. But it hurt me even more knowing I was the cause of it.<br>With my mind full of guilt I walked you the steps of the high school. Opening the doors blast of warm air hit me making my shivers disappear. I walked to my locker hearing people mumbling to each other as I pasted them. Anger slowly seeped threw me as I heard Sarah tell Jimmy the stupid rumor.  
>"Were ya goin lover boy? Trying to find your man?" Sarah laughed as I walked past her.<br>"Go suck a dick you stupid scank." I said still walking torrid my locker.  
>" How bout you do the same! I'm sure Kevin would love it!" she said with a slight angry tone.<br>"Right...whatever." I said as I finally reached my locker.  
>As I put in my comb I saw Ed out of the Corner of my eye. I looked over at him as he leaned into his locker and pulled out his books. I smiled happy to see him. He stud up straight pitting his books into his bookbag. I caught his gaze smiling trying to apologize with my eyes. He stud there starting into my eyes with a kind of sad look on his face.<br>"Hey lumpy..." I said smirking.  
>"Hi Eddy..." he said with a cracked voice.<br>"Ed...I want to..."  
>"Oh there you are Ed I was...oh...hello there Eddy." I heard an angels voice say from behind Ed.<br>My face instantly became hot as his perfect body moved as he walked up to Ed. His face was still beautiful even if it was full of hate. My heart skipped a beat as he said my name.  
>"H-Hi D-Double D." I said trying to hide my face which was probably blood red.<br>"I hope you had a good weekend?" he said looking at me with daggers. Let's just say if looks could kill...I would've dropped dead right there. But they can't the only thing that hurt way my heart as I saw a tear come to Ed's eyes.  
>"Y-yeah it was fine..." I said with a sadder tone.<br>"Well I'm happy to here...come on Ed...well be late for class if we don't go." My secret love said as he turned his back to me and pulled on Ed's arm.  
>"Alright Double D..." Ed's voice cracked as he turned his back to me.<br>"Bye Ed..." I said waving as they walked away.  
>"Bye Eddy" he said back as a tears glimpsed down his tan cheek.<br>"Ed...I'm so sorry..." I whispered leaning on my locker with my hands in my pockets.  
>"I'm...I'm so so sorry." I said as tears started overflowing in my eyes. I missed them so much. I needed them. So so much. I wanted to laugh with them. Talk with them. Have good times like we used to. I guess it is true what they say...you don't know what you got till it's gone...and I was a perfect example.<br>I grapped my books, slamming my locker, I walked torrid my first class of the day as tears streamed down my face.  
>'Don't let them see you cry.' I thought as I wiped my tears away on my jacket sleeve.<p>

**8 hours later...**

I walked down the front steps of the school nuzzling my face into my jacket the best I could as other kids passed my excited about the white cold snow falling from the sky. Ignoring the cold wet flakiest I headed towards the house as my body hungered for warmth. I also wanted to get home and away from everyone especially Ed and Double D. If I saw ether of there formalize faces I knew I would burst into tears and start begging them to forgive me. I knew it would be the most pathetic thing I would ever do but...I wanted them to forgive me...so we could be friends again.  
>As I walked down an ally that leaded to the cul-da-sac I was hit in the back of the head with a hard cold snowball. Curious as to who threw it I turned around as angry crossed threw me. I found Kevin, Rolf and Jhonney standing there all laughing as I wiped the snow off the back of my head.<br>"What the fuck was that for shovel chin?" I yelled looking angrily at Kevin's ugly face.  
>"Oh you know damned well what that was for you fag!" he smirked.<br>"Oh god...is this about the bj thing? Cuz you know damn well that it's all a lie!"I yelled clenching my fists.  
>"Lie my ass! You know you gave me a bj in the locker room!" he said with a slight angry tone.<br>"You know what Kelvin in done with this!" I yelled turning my back To him and walking towards the cul-da-sac.  
>I felt something pull on my bookbag then I felt my back hit a fence. I looked up seeing Kelvin's face, Rolf and Jhonney holding my against the fence.<br>"You ain't goin no were fag!" he said with a smirk.  
>"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did!" he said as he pulled his fist back. I closed my eyes waiting for the skull crunching pain. The pain never came as I felt Rolf and Jhonney's weight on my arms disappear. As I hear somthignhit the fence hard they both tell out in pain. I open my eye to see what had happened. And all I see is My red haired friend grabbing Kelvin by this jacket collar and pulling him off of me. I stud there stunned as Ed throws Kelvin, hitting 3 nearby snow covered trash cans. I look up at Ed with fury in his eyes. Ed had never been a violent person. He would never hurt a fly. But as I look around at Rolf, Jhonney and Kelvin ,who were all on the snow covered ground moaning in pain, I knew Ed was mad about something.<br>"Ugh...I'll get you for this dorks!" Kelvin yelled shaking his fist as he ran away followed by Rolf and Jhonney.  
>I looked at Ed. He looked back at me with eyes full of what was fury was now sadness as tears started to form.<br>"I didn't want them to hurt you Eddy...I don't want anyone to hurt you." he said sniffling a few times.  
>"I know Ed...thank you...and I'm sorry." I said as tears came to my eyes making them burn from the cold air.<br>"F-for what?" he asked wiping his nose on his green jacket sleeve.  
>"For how I treated you the other day...you and Double D...I never meant to hurt you...and I really miss you guys...I see now that I need you guys." I said as my tears overflowed running down my checks making cold streaks on my face.<br>"i miss you to Eddy...and so does Double D...he misses you more then I do..." he said sniffling again.  
>"Well...I'll talk to him later...so...do you forgive me Ed?" I said as my voice cracked.<br>Ed looked down at the ground deep in thought. His tears were dripping off his nose onto the already wet ground. I knew he was thinking hard about this. Our friendship meant a lot to him.  
>I wouldn't blame him if he said no I was a real jerk to them...they both deserve better them me. He looked up at me with tears still in his eyes. I smiled trying to comfort him in some way. He looked back down. This sent a dagger threw my heart. I knew the face he had on wasn't a good one. He finally looked back up at me again and opened his mouth. My heart stopped as he began talking.<br>"Eddy...you've been my best friend seen I can remember and...your friendship is the most important thing to me...and you hurt me a lot..." he paused as another dagger went into my heart.  
>"I was you all night crying. Mostly about our friendship being over...and some of it was what you said." another pause and another dagger.<br>"But...your like a brother to me and...I forgive you."  
>I jumped at Ed wrapping my arms around him as seer joy shot threw me.<br>"Thank you Ed! You don't know who much this means to me!" I said as my tears of sadness turned into tears of joy.  
>"Yay were best friends again!" Ed cheered as he hugged me tightly.<br>"Haha we sure are Ed!" I said smiling up at my red haired friend.  
>We stud there hugging for what seemed like ages but I really missed Ed's hugged. I missed everything about Ed. We ended the hug walking home together. He came home with me and we sat in my room talking for hours. I finally had my best friend back...but now I had to concentrate on my other friend. And I knew he wasn't going to forgive me as easy as Ed did.<p>

**Yay! Forgiveness! Everybody give your friends a hug! XD just kidding.  
>So there you have it the second chap of A fight! I will hopefully update sometime next week so you won't have to wait long. And im sorry there wasn't any Edd pov parts in the chap. I apologize to those Edd fans out there. He will be in the next chap way more then he was in this one!<strong>

**R&R Plz! Love you guys!**


End file.
